


Missing Buffy

by TanithClaraComet_BillPip



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip
Summary: Set post-Becoming but pre-Anne. Willow misses Buffy, and she can't help but blame herself (it isn't her fault, though).
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 5





	Missing Buffy

Willow Rosenberg. Smart. Shy. Unconfident. Immensely cute. And, quite severely actually, missing Buffy Summers.

She was perfectly aware that she shouldn't. Buffy had, of course, bolted of to God-knows-where without so much of a goodbye, leaving Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Giles and Oz to pick up the pieces - the slaying, the apocalypse-averting, the keeping a watch if Angel ever turned up and the clearing up the mess of publicity that had awkwardly ended up surrounding Kendra's death. But there was a part of Willow which felt guilty.

If they'd helped Buffy to deal, or followed her to give her some support, or even just checked up on her after a long enough time had passed for Buffy to have stopped Acathla, then maybe Buffy wouldn't have left. Maybe they could have stopped her. Maybe they could have helped her.

Oz had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault - she had, after all, been in a coma for the majority of it - but Willow wasn't listening.

Willow Rosenberg. Smart. Shy. Unconfident. Immensely cute. And, quite severely actually, missing Buffy Summers.


End file.
